Users may access virtual spaces via client computing platforms. A virtual space may include an online game taking place within the virtual space. Virtual items usable within the virtual space and/or online game taking place within the virtual space may be distributed to users through various mechanisms. Virtual items may include one or more of a virtual weapon, a tool, a food, a currency, a reward, a bonus, health, a potion, an enhancement, a mount, a power-up, a speed-up, clothing, a vehicle, an anatomical feature of a character or game entity, a troop or troop type, a pet, a virtual resource, and/or other virtual items and/or goods.
Virtual items may be distributed to users via probability item bundles offered for sale through a virtual shop interface. Probability item bundles may be associated with a set of potential awards. The potential awards included in the set of potential awards may be individually associated with a probability of being distributed (e.g., won) once the probability item bundle is activated by a user.